If i stay in the tenderness
__NOEDITSECTION__La canción se trata del ending de la película Kiki’s Delivery Service (conocida aquí como “Nicky, aprendiz de bruja”), cantada originalmente por Yumi Arai y música de Joe Hisashi. Letra en Kanji . ちいさい ころは かみさまが いて ふしぎに ゆめを かなえてくれた やさしい きもちで めざめた あさは おとなに なっても きせきは おこるよ カ-テンを ひらいて しずかな こもれびの やさしさに つつまれたなら きっと めに うつる すべての ことは メッセ-ジ ちいさい ころは かみさまが いて まいにち あいを とどけてくれた こころの おくに しまいわすれた たいせつな はこ ひらく ときは いま あめ あがりの にわで くちなしの かおりの やさしさに つつまれたなら きっと めに うつる すべての ことは メッセ-ジ カ-テンを ひらいて しずかな こもれびの やさしさに つつまれたなら きっと めに うつる すべての ことは メッセ-ジ Letra en Romaji . chiisai koro ha kami sama ga i te fushigi ni yume o kanae te kure ta yasashii ki mochi de mezame ta a sa ha otona ni nat te mo kise ki ha okoru yo ka - ten o hirai te shizuka na komore bino yasashi sa ni tsutsuma re ta nara kitto me ni utsuru subete no koto ha messe - ji chiisai koro ha kami sama ga i te mai ni chi ai o todoke te kure ta kokoro no o kuni shimai wasure ta tai setsuna ha ko hiraku toki ha ima ame agari no ni wa de kuchinashi no kaori no yasashi sa ni tsutsuma re ta nara kitto me ni utsuru subete no koto ha messe - ji ka - ten o hirai te shizuka na komore bino yasashi sa ni tsutsuma re ta nara kitto me ni utsuru subete no koto ha messe - ji Letra en Español . Cuando yo era niño, habian dioses Me pregunto porque pero hicieron realidad mis sueños En la mañana cuando me despierto con una sensación de licitación, Ocurrio un milagro, habia crecido Si abro las cortinas y me quedo ahi La luz del sol en silencio, me regalara ternuna Bajando a traves de los arboles, Seguro todo lo que venga a mis ojos sera un mensaje. Cuando yo era niño, habian dioses Ellos me dieron su amor a mi todos los dias Este es el momento en que debo abrir la preciosa caja Me he olvidado de guardarla profundamente en mi corazon Si estoy en el jardin despues de la lluvia, y me quedo ahi La fragancia de los jardines, me regalara dulzura Seguro todo lo que venga dentro de mis ojos sera un mensaje. Si abro las cortinas y me quedo ahi La luz del sol en silencio, me regalara ternuna Bajando a traves de los arboles, Seguro todo lo que venga a mis ojos sera un mensaje. Adaptación Cuando era pequeña con fervor creia en dios miles de deseos que con amor me concedió cada día al cielo elevaré una oración pues aún al crecer creere que existen los milagros abre el corazón de par en par deja entrar en el la luz del sol dejate llevar, y así la felicidad llegará esta canción puede ser una señal lo que hay frente a ti Cuando era pequeña con fervor creia en dios bellas cosas encontrar y él me mostro su amor en mi corazón hay una caja de cristal tanto tiempo la olvide y es momento de abrirla Hay ahí un gran jardín de dulce olor donde siempre brillará el sol dejate llevar, y así la felicidad llegará presta atención puede ser una señal lo que hay frente a tí abre el corazón de par en par deja entrar en el la luz del sol dejate llevar, y así la felicidad llegará esta canción puede ser una señal lo que hay frente a ti Categoría:Yumi Arai Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:KAITO Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Kamui Gakupo Categoría:Español Categoría:2009 Categoría:Aishuu-P Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Cover Categoría:Joe Hisashi Categoría:Letra Categoría:Letras: